


Danganronpa RI: Despair Kills

by 314cake



Series: Danganronpa RI [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fan Dangan Ronpa, M/M, No Spoilers, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:39:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/314cake/pseuds/314cake
Summary: 18 students are chosen to attend a prestigious high school in New York City. As they step into campus, they fall down the rabbit hole of despair. A robotic bear named Monokuma governs the school, and traps the students within it. The only way out is to kill someone and get away with it. Get caught, and you die. Don't get caught, and the others die. Which out of the 18 will survive the bloodbath to come?





	1. Prologue, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first official fanfic, and my first Danganronpa fanfic! The "RI" in the title means "Reimagined". All notes from now on will refer the story as "DRRI:DK". DRRI:DK will be split into sections, which will also be split into parts. The chapter of the story you're reading will be shown as "Chapter #: Section, Part" on top of the passage. Every chapter will be released within a week or less, but since school is nearing they may be delayed. Anyways, have fun and make sure to leave a review!

This place is more than just your average high school, it's the  **Ultimate High School**. The high school in question you ask?  **Golden Leaf Academy**.

Located in one of the wealthiest cities of the world, New York City, GLA provides a robust education and college preparatory course. You can take any class imaginable from art history to global history.  **If you come here and manage to graduate, you're pretty much prepared for anything life throws at you.**  There are also no fees charged on tuition, since it's one of the few private schools that are funded by the government. Students who attend this school are known as " **Ultimates** ". GLA was founded shortly after World War II, by the Mayor of New York. He wanted to protect America's gifted and talented in case there was another major global conflict. Even after 73 years, GLA stands strong. There's even a subreddit dedicated to it.

However, this school isn't very easy to get into. Unlike other specialized schools, GLA doesn't require an entrance exam to enroll. Instead, the school scouts you itself. They pick 8th grade students from all over the United States with extraordinary talent, ability, and skill annually to attend GLA. That's one of the two ways they pick students. The other way is selecting a student randomly from an annual nationwide lottery of ordinary 8th grade students to join the incoming class as the  **Ultimate Lucky Student**. This year, 2017, I was chosen out of the millions of students to be the  **Ultimate Lucky Student of the 73** **rd** **Class**. The number of students enrolled each year varies, but it's usually around 16. Its lowest number was 7 and its highest was 26. The names and talents of the students are usually anonymous to the public until the first day of school, but sometimes WikiLeaks can have their grubby hands on such information.

Oh! I haven't even introduced myself. My name is  **Trevor Scott** , your average high school student. Today is September 4th, the first day of school. Here I am, standing in front of the 7 story building, if you count the basement and attic. The school has its own separate island near Manhattan, so it also has a bridge. It's pretty convenient when you already live in the city of the school as I've heard countless stories from alumni on /r/GoldenLeafAcademy that they had to fly hundreds of miles for a one way trip and spend thousands of dollars on rent. I guess my talent really lives up to its name.

Or that's what I thought.

The moment I stepped into school grounds, life as I knew it was over. My vision began to wobble and warp and do all sorts of crazy things. Then, everything faded to black. A new stage in life that was supposed to fill me with hope did the opposite. Instead, it filled me with  **despair**.


	2. Prologue, Part II

As soon as I set my foot on campus, hope became extinct. At the time, I wasn't aware of it. I wasn't aware of the **incident** that was going to happen. I wasn't ready for that. That's why, it was even more despair inducing when it did.

* * *

"..."

"...ngh..."

"What the hell...? Where am I?"

 

I woke up in a classroom sitting on a desk. I have no idea what just happened, but whatever it was — it seemed abnormal. I mean, one moment I was outside the school and the next, here I am inside it.

 

"How did I get here? I was just walking towards the entrance. I don't remember anything beyond that but... they must've brought me here. If so, why?"

 

I looked around the room I was in, and there was a window near me. However, one thing catched my eye.

 

"Are those... houses?! What the hell? I never saw them when I arrived!"

 

It was definitely strange. They were the type of houses you would see in a suburban area. But they weren't even there when I was by the gate. What's going on?

 

"For now, I should just find a way out of this room."

 

I looked at the digital clock near the classroom door and it read " **8:00 AM** " in bold, red text.

 

"It's 30 minutes until class starts, but where did my stuff go? Did they put it somewhere else? That's totally an invasion of privacy..."

 

ignoring the questions forming in my head, I headed out of the door and into a hallway.

 

"I should look for a place where there's people to help me. The safest bet is the main office, but I don't even know where it is... Maybe near the entrance?"

 

After looking all over the floor, I finally found the main office. But when I opened the door, I never expected  **that person** to be there.

 

"Ashley?!"

 

It was a familiar girl in her teen years — with her long, ruby hair flowing down like a waterfall down her back. I could tell by her hair alone that it was  **her**. She turned her face from whatever she was doing to me, with a shocked facial expression.

 

"Huh?... Trevor?!"

* * *

WORK IN PROGRESS

 

 


End file.
